


Loki Paints the Flat

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Check the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Paints the Flat

She came home from work exhausted as usual, wanting nothing more than a glass of wine and a sit-down in front of the telly. But as she walked in, the first thing she saw was all of the living room furniture pushed together in the center of the room. She stopped, confused, and then the sharp smell of paint hit her. Her jaw dropped as she took in the color of the walls. 

They were like a sunrise, a blend of soft pinks and yellows, curving around each other with an exquisite beauty. The longer she looked, the more she saw; the hints of lavender at the top, the way the colors blended together, the light that seemed to glow from within the walls themselves. 

“Do you like it?”

She turned around to see Loki, in a paint stained t-shirt and old jeans. He looked so innocent in normal clothes, his shirt and pants splattered with paint, his long hair miraculously clean.

“I love it,” she said, smiling. “‘S beautiful. Like a—”

“Sunrise,” he finished with her, smiling himself. “Would you like to see your room?”

She nodded vigorously, and followed him down the hall. He stopped in front of the closed door, and smiling at her, opened it.

She gasped, her eyes widening. The walls were covered in swirls of dark blue and gold, like sunshine and starlight in the night sky, sunbeams and supernovas in an unending dark sky.

“Loki,” she said, her voice soft. “This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” She turned to him, a shy smile on his face, his eyes almost sparkling, and she threw her arms around him.

“I can’t say the same,” he said softly into her hair, his arms tightening around her. She smiled into his chest, and then pulled away, looking up into his face.

“There’s just one thing missing,” she said, reaching down into the paint tray next to her on the floor and picking up a brush swollen with yellow. She lifted it up, and smiling mischievously, swiped it over his head, leaving a huge golden streak in his dark hair.

She shrieked with laughter as he chased her down the hall, the bucket of navy blue paint in his hands.


End file.
